Are you my friend?
by NyanPie
Summary: Sector V's been separated, all in different groups they call "friends". When a school project comes up and they're fated to work together as a group, will they face their so-called "differences" and work together? will they really find true friendship? Rated T for swearing. Includes 3/4 2/5 and maybe more.
1. Things get feisty

**This takes place in Kallaher High School, 2 years after Sector V's decommissioning. (Hope ya like it! c:)**

 **Before we start this story, let's get a few peeks on the main characters.**

Nigel Uno aka Numbuh one, is doing who-knows-what up there for the Galactic Kids Next door. Let's hope it's something good. He's grown up to be much more intelligent and way more mature now, but he still can't even grow a single strand of hair on his round, hairless head. The cause of that still remains a mystery.

Hoagie P. Gilligan aka Numbuh two was grown up to be quite handsome, with his messy hair sticking out here and there of his signature hat. He's grown out of his baby fat, yet he's qualified to be called a "nerd" even if he'd grown out of his lame jokes. Somehow, he can still invent whatsoever WHILE he eats a chilly hotdog. He's never grown out of them.

Kuki Sanban aka Numbuh three has grown to be more beautiful than cute. She's still has her long, raven hair, now tied in a bun, and hasgrown out of her happy-go-lucky lifestyle, but yearns to get it back. She still has her sweater, but uses it as her pillow. Kuki still has hints of her signature green colour, like the headband she wears. She's never grown out of her rainbow monkey franchise, and she's not afraid to show it.

Wallabee Beatles aka Numbuh four has grown to be the second tallest of the group. He's less stupid now, but still acts before he thinks. A lot of girls fall for him, but he took no interest. He's a flirt, but no player. He has a big heart, but he's willing to hide that from people.

Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh five has grown to be a princess. She wears her hair down, really long and wavy. She's still chill, but likes to go to the salon and get her nails done. She's more of the popular type, so she's forced to pick on people. A little afraid of being a loner, she chooses to accept that.

It was just a normal day at a certain high school, nothing special.

A normal school that had jocks, hippies, nerds, you know, stuff like that.

Nothing special.

What if I told you, five different people SEPARATED from each other by the groups

were once best friends? Sounds silly, right? Right.

So this is the story of how they came back together **after** they FORGOT about their friendship. Don't expect things to get sunshiny and rainbowlicous at first.

Because it ain't.

"Hey, Watch it!" 15 year old A blonde called with a strong australian accent, as a frisbee whisked past his messy blonde bowl-cut hair. It was snack break, things like that is normal.

"Sorry." Hoagie Gilligan mumbled, retrieving the frisbee while chewing on his chilli hot dog. The blonde glared at hoagie, returning to his group of jocks.

"Nerd."

The statement was loud enough for hoagie to hear, but he just rolled his eyes and returned to his "Frisbee thrower 2000".

"Jerk."

"WHAT D'YA SAY?!

The blonde suddenly turned to face hoagie. Hoagie could feel a hundred pairs of eyes staring at him. He suddenly felt beads of sweat forming up on his forehead.

He knew he was dead. DEAD!

"N-nothing…"

"Well, shove that "nothin'" up your butt, and go drink some soda, along with your butt! HAH!"

Hoagie raised an eyebrow at his "insult" but his facial expression stayed the same. He wanted to get out. FAST.

Everyone did the same (mentally), but they still ohhhhhed so they could decrease the chance of being beat up. If anybody NOT popular was to replace the blonde, they would've scurried to whatever they're doing with their lives.

Suddenly, a frisbee came in the picture just the right time to rescue Hoagie. A huge WHACK! was heard.

Wally fell to the ground instantly, as the frisbee was somehow targeted at his back. Ouch... Hoagie took this as the right opportunity to run. Luckily he escaped, but it won't be long before they meet again….

Meanwhile,

Kuki sanban looked up from her book to see all the commotion.

She turned to her group of friends to see their reaction, but they were all too busy buried in their books reading "Moby Dick" or some sort. She only reason she was reading was just to fit in. Reading was fun, yes, but they were doing it TOO frequently.

Besides, they seemed friendly enough. Right?

Otherwise, she would've let her raven hair down from that hideous tidy neat bun, and laugh all day long. Unfortunately, her group prevented that.

They were called "the perfectionists".

They were SO into books that they can hardly hear the world war 3 going on, yet alone communicate with each other.

They say reading is a good hobby, also for your IQ.

Kuki actually wanted to be in the fight. At least she'd have some action. All she's done since the beginning of high school is read, read, and READ.

She regretted the day she met them.

~Flashback~

Students were rushing in and out, exploring the long depths of the school. Kuki looked around to see if she could see any familiar faces. Nope. She only had this blank feeling when she thought of her childhood from around 8-13 years. It makes her head go dizzy every time she thinks about it.

"This school looks nice." she thought. "Maybe I'll fit in."

The bell rang for classes to start, so she took a quick check on her notebook. "Room... Room 136?!" She looked around for the room number, but no luck. She looked around a saw a girl with blonde hair wearing black glasses strolling across the floor. "Um.. Hey, sorry, But I'm new. Do you mind if you show me where room 136 is?" The girl looked at Kuki and nodded. "My class starts there. I can show you. By the way, my name's Rachel Mackenzie.

Kuki smiled and replied: "Kuki Sanban."

She could've sworn she heard Rachel whisper: "welcome to hell.."

After her first class which seems like eternity, she went to the cafeteria for break. As she bought some food to eat, she tried to look for a table. Nowhere seemed to be right for her. She can't have her first impression ruined! As she looked around, she saw a lonely table with a blonde guy eating chips. He looked up, and they made eye contact. Just as she was about to say hi, a voice called:

"Kuki! Over here!" It was Rachel, she took a quick glance to the lonely boy, but walked towards rachel's table. "Hey."

"Hey Kuki! Welcome to our humble abode." Rachel smiled. "This is Sara." She motioned towards a blonde haired girl with freckles spread across her face, busy reading a book. "And this is tom." She pointed at an asian boy who was also busy reading a harry potter book, who looked up and nodded. "Jeffrey." A guy was burying his nose in his book, who just spoke: "hi..." "A-And kate.." She nervously motioned towards a girl with straight hair, wearing a neat outfit. She nodded, while eying Kuki. " _Must be the leader."_ Kuki thought.

"So... Welcome to the perfectionists!"

Kuki just smiled, happy she's included to a group.

~end flashback~

The blonde's knocked down. His friends didn't even help him, they must be busy. Better go help him up.

"I'm gonna go there for a sec guys."

"Okay." was all she heard. She's pretty sure her sentence didn't go it's way into their brain.

She walked over across the gross cafeteria floor, hoping she won't step on those things they call "food".

"Um, are you all right?"

"GO! The monkey's are hoppin' everywhere…." Kuki raised an eyebrow at his statement, but remained in the same posture. She noticed something familiar about this boy, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

As she leaned forward to help him up, she slipped on a greasy sausage roll on the floor.

-SPLAT!-


	2. Queen Bee

Chapter 2: Queen bee

 **I've seen people doing a disclaimer in the beginning of the story, so I said, why not?**

 **Disclaimer: Knd doesn't belong to me, it belongs to a very talented dude called Mr. Warbuton….. *Puts on a sad face* BUT ELISA, BEN AND TAMARA ARE MINE! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***Elisa, Ben and Tamara back up slowly***

 **Oh, and sorry for not posting in so long. I'm just too lazy -_- I shall try to improve in the future lol.**

Kuki woke up in a strange place. White curtains, white bed, and a white dress. IS SHE DEAD?! No! It couldn't be! All she remembered before was her slipping on a sausage roll, falling down, while the gross sausage roll fell on….

Oh. She's dead.

She looked around to see if anyone's there, and yup, the coast was clear. She let out a big sigh and returned laying on her bed. But just as she did so, she caught a glimpse of something yellow at the corner of her eye. She adjusted her eye at that direction, and saw that a curtain blocked her way. She moved it aside and spotted an Australian boy snoring loudly in the bed. His forehead had a big red mark, as the sausage roll has been. The school's sausage roll was rock hard, so it wasn't a surprise. Yet….

Oh. She's dead.

Meanwhile..

The nurses were having a quiet conversation outside the medical room. But not quiet enough for Hoagie to hear it.

"It happened so sudden! Two students were found lying on the cafeteria ground!"

…."I should really consult the cooks about their food"…

…"oil an' the.."

Hoagie felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He's made a (kind of) innocent boy injured! Not one, BUT TWO!

"WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE PERSON AM I?!" He screamed. Being a sensitive guy he is, he rushed into the medical room and grab the closest bed he could find, and bawled: "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He used the blankets to blow his nose, but he realised he was on the wrong bed.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" The guy on the bed yelled out, as he was awoken by hoagie's unwelcoming gesture.

"Oh whoops, sorry…" He gave a sheepish smile, and slowly backed up to search for wally.

Outside the medical room, stood a particular girl chatting with her besties. Oh, and those besties? Names are: Abigail Lincoln, Muffy Jenkins, Elisa Cliss, Tamara Dessurė. They were all standing by the corridors, their legs rested on the walls behind them.

"Have you heard? This girl went BANG! BOOM! WAM! Towards MY wally! That bitch!" sneered Tamara, flicking her hair.

Her friends nodded in agreement. "Must be a wannabe" Buffy remarked. "Too bad she can't be like **us** ". said Elisa, although they had NO idea what she just said.

But, however, Abby was too busy watching someone that caught her eye. A boy with nerdy glasses and messy hair was running around, Practically wailing and sobbing. She giggled to herself, that was good ol' Hoagie.

She met him when it was the start of school. He actually reminded her of being a kid. All the fun things she's done… It's really blurry. She couldn't remember.

"Hey! Snap outta it girl, What are ya looking' at?"

"Oh! It's just… Look at how stupid Trash-head is acting over there…" Her voice drifted at the end of her sentence, as she made eye contact with him. She looked away, as guilt stabbed at her heart.

Hoagie stared at Abby for a moment, and looked away bitterly, facing the other way.

"Yeah, I feel bad for his parents… Having to deal with a nerdy wimp like him." Elisa stated, before giggling at her own remark and glancing at Tamara, hoping for her approval.

"Have you heard his jokes? They're the lamest ever!" Muffy exclaimed. The others giggled, included Abby this time. That bit was kind of true, she'd knew after being friends with him for one year.

"RIIIIIIING!"

"Welp. There goes the bell, catch ya losers later!" Tamara exclaimed.

"Byeeee…"

"Laters!"

"Bye."

As she was walking to her history class, Abby couldn't stop thinking about the boy. It seems like he's in the same class as her, but she didn't know, probably because she must've been too busy hanging out with her friends to notice. She's thought about not hanging out with this group, but there were some moments she shared with them that she can't seem to forget. That was when Tamara wasn't here. Yes, it all happened in the last two years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Abby's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby walked in the halls of loud noises of students everywhere.

She wasn't early nor late, so she wasn't surprised that the halls already look like a giant baby that left a mess everywhere.

She went to her locker to pack her start of the year things.

Walking towards her presumably larger-than-the-other-homerooms-because-she-was-lucky homeroom, there was a dude crawling into the room. She stared at the guy before her, not knowing how to react. "yikes, crazy guy" was all she thought of in her mind. She froze, waiting for the guy to go in. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back, facing the guy who touched her shoulder. "Hey! What is your deal?" she said, alarmed.

"Hey girl.. why's a girl like you doing out here without Benerella with you?" (Ben's mind: Shit, why'd I say that name? And why'd I have to waste my time watching cinderella with my sister? I can't bear to look like a total loser in this school..)

Abby was disguised, and trying not to laugh at Ben's nickname at the same time, but just before she could reply, she heard a strong, yet feminine voice.

"Back off, Ben! She's not interested!"

"Well, how do you know? You don't know what she wants!" Ben snapped back.

Abby glared at him and said, "What Abby **want** is for you to keep your awful breath away from me!"

The teen boy was taken back. "No one **ever** speaks to me like that." "Everyone does, you just didn't hear them, **Benerella**." Another voice giggled, yet with a more mocking tone. Ben's face turned into a beetroot colour. "Whatever." The teenage boy then took off into another homeroom, disappearing into the crowds.

"Name's Elisa." Elisa is a short messy haired brunette with her hair tied back, and is almost the same size as Abby, but shorter. She wore a simple red t-shirt with black shorts underneath. Her face was full of determination, screaming "come at me bro!"

"And I'm Muffy!"The other girl stepped up as well. She put her hands on her hips while abby observed her. She seemed energectic, and her eyes sparkled with cheerfulness.

"Abby. Thanks for saving my butt back there." The two other girls smiled at her reply. "No problem. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! "Haha, yeah.." And before abby knew it, they were debating about cats and dogs.

"…No really… I had nightmares about some crazy were-wolf girl trying' ta eat me alive! Besides, dogs poop everywhere. I ain't pickin them up! Cat's are definitely better. "

"Dogs are more friendly and fun! Cat's just sit around and sleep all day."

"GUYS!" Muffy screamed.

"What?!"

"You guys forgot the best animal… A UNICORN!"Abby and Elisa just sighed and giggled.

"I ain't risking my life with a horse liveng in my house poking it's horn around…"

"and our parents."

Muffy widened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah… true." Abby was just about to start a new topic about parents, but was interrupted by a bell. "RRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGG!" "I'm in room 204. I'm guessing it's not the same as yours." Alisa spoke as she walked towards said room."Yup, I'm in room 207. See you girls!" Muffy said as she ran away.

Abby nodded, and walked towards the room in front of her. She took a big breath and walked in. It was a mess! Books everywhere, paper airplanes already on the ground, heck, there's even an underwear lying on the ground! She HAD to choose which seat to sit in carefully. It might turn out to be the seating plan! She looked around and spotted people from all kinds of groups. Jocks, Nerds, Goths, you name it! Abby was the only one who didn't sit down yet, so there was only two seats left for her to choose.

One chair was next to the so-called "Benerella", and the other was next to a brown haired boy eating a messy chilli-hotdog. She cringed. She knew she's going to regret sitting next to cinderella over there, but she's always aware of hygiene. Which one? Creepy dude or Disgusting guy? Abby rolled her eyes. Was it really a question? She took the seat next to the "Disgusting guy"

"Y'know the 'disgusting guy' has a name, right?" A voice made her jump out of her chair. She looked at direction of the voice. There was a boy wearing goggles eating a hotdog.

"Name's Hoagie P. Gilligan. But you can call me Hoags or Gilligan or Super cool dude or- "I get it. By the way. Did I say that out loud?" Abby questioned, slightly embarrassed of herself.

"Eeeyup."

Abby face-palmed.

"But it's a good thing that "Creepy guy" heard it all." Hoagie chuckled to himself, pointing to Ben, at the back of the room. He looked like a apple was replaced with his head. Not like that it makes a difference. "And hey, what's your name?"

"Abby."

"Abby? Just abby? ABBY ABBY ABBY ABBY ABBY!" "Shut up!" She hit him with a playful slap with her red cap. (Lol rhyme master)

"Then what is it? Or you're stuck with the nickname "abs" forever!"

"It's abigail." "Abigail? That's…" Hoagie blushed a little. "nice."

"Thanks….?" Abby replied, confused.

~End Flashback~


	3. The medical room

**Chapter 3: What happens in the room stays in the room**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **-Class noises fill the classroom-**

 **Teacher: Alright! Whoever thinks NyanPie owns KND, raise their hand!**

 **-cricket noises-**

 **This left off just after Hoagie and Abby made eye contact.**

 **Time for reviews!**

 **AGuest:**

 **Aww thank you! You're not stupid, you're right :D I'm going to change Abby  
back to her usual self, because the person she is right now is a little  
fake. I guarantee you! Thank you for re viewing on my story! :) **

**Broadway Is Life 47:**

 **I'll make sure it happens in the next chapter! Oh, and I also checked out your KND story, it's awesome!**

 **101olive4u:**

 **Thanks! I try to keep them somewhat humorous lol.  
**

While all of that was happening, Hoagie returned to his original posture  
and muttered, "Ugh."  
Somehow, he can't bring himself to say "bitch".

Whatever.

He pried the thought away from his mind, because she didn't matter anymore. He walked up to the bed right next to the victim he ravaged and continued to sob. At least they can see he's sorry.

"PLE-" was all he can say right before he was interrupted by a sudden strill scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kuki, as she sat up from her bed to face Hoagie, all of a sudden.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was what Hoagie replied back.  
After that, awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other, not knowing what to say during the silence.

Hoagie then decided to stop this silence by the following words: "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"  
Kuki stared at him, unsure what to say. She then proceeded to laugh LOUD, all of a sudden, scaring the hell out of Hoagie.

"HAHAHA-S-sorry,HAHAHA-It's not you-Heheh.."

She attempted to move her shaking hand, trying to point at the direction of Wally.

"Long story short, After you ran away, I slipped on a sausage roll... A rock hard one. Heh."  
Hoagie was both scared and confused, but thanked her anyway.

When he reached Wally's bed, he tried to shake him awake. "I'm really sorry, dude! Hello!"

"Monkeysbwjoajwosndv..." Was what Wally replied. Hoagie felt even more guilty.

"I would have walked right over, but I broke my leg." Kuki sighed, looking at her injured leg.  
"Can't you do something?! ANYTHING?!" Hoagie cried desperately.

"Okay, I'll try... Hey you! You better wake up before the rainbow monkeys get you~" Kuki said, rather sing-songy.

Wally then sat upright, and screamed like a little girl. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kuki smirked, and said, "Works everytime..."

Hoagie was impressed and asked her, "Where'd you get that from?"  
"The rainbow monkey book, how to wake up sleeping boys for dummies." Kuki giggled.  
Hoagie nodded, and replied: "Sweet! I'll be sure to check those out!"

The boy inventor returned to his original posture and proceed to say, "SOR-"  
But was interrupted by Wally's  
"YOU!"  
The jock reached for Hoagie's shirt and attempted to punch him.  
Hoagie scrunched up his face, and braced for the impact from Wally's punch.  
The fist when straight for the gut, but slowed down when it almost reached Hoagie, and ended up sliding down slowly Hoagie's side.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!  
went the bell, and Hoagie managed to say, "OkayThanksI'llVisitYouGuysLaterByeee!" and patted Wally's head.

When he reached Kuki, he shook her hand, and said, "Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Kuki!"

"Mine's Hoagie, but you can call me Hoags or Cool guy or-"  
"Hahah, okay. Nice meeting you, HOAGS."  
Hoagie winked at her, then proceeded to walk out the door, like nothing happened.

After a few minutes of silence, a voice was heard.

"Hey, you." Wally groaned out in his thick Australian accent.

"Me?" Kuki responded innocently, surprised that he talked to her.

"Who else would ah be talking to?"  
"Oh yeah.." Kuki responded sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I'mSorryIt'sJustThatISlippedOnASausageRollAn-"

"Not that, doofus. Why'd you help meh?"

"Why wouldn't I? You were lying helplessly on the floor after that rock hard sausage roll fell on your forehead. AND DON'T CALL ME DOOFUS, YOU DOOFUS." Kuki said matter-of-factly.

"Er... Thanks, Oi guess?"

"You're welcome." Kuki beamed.

"And why didn't mah friends-" Wally was cut off by his parents rushing in to the medical room.

"MY LITTLE KANGAROO! ARE YA ALRIGHT DEAR?!" His mom yelled in her Australian accent.

"I'm alright, I-" he was interrupted by yet another voice. "WHERE WERE YA HURT?!" His dad hollered.

"My back..." Somehow he can't mention about his forehead.

Wally's mom then faced Kuki, saying: "Hmm... Ah think ah saw you before... OH! IT'S KUKI! Hello dear, it's been so long! How're your parents doing?"  
As if on que, Kuki's parents rushed in.  
"KUKI!" Her dad shouted in his asian accent.

"Where are you hurt? Who did this?!" He cried, almost dropping his glasses.

"Dad, it's fine, I just twisted my leg is all."

Now calm down Kani, she just- WAIT WHAT?! MY LITTLE ANGEL'S LEG HAS BEEN BROKEN?! WHO DID THIS HORRENDOUS CRIME?"

"Yeesh, your parents are worse than mine.." Wally whispered to kuki.

"Tell me about it..."

Wally's mom faced Kuki's mom and said, "Why, hello Genki! It's been so long since we met! How are you doing?"

Genki replied with a smile, and said "I'm fine, but it's been surprising that I haven't seen my daughter communicating with your son since their 13th birthday."

Mrs. Beatles nodded and sighed, "They were such good friends.. With who? Oh yes, Hoagie and Abby, and this intelligent boy, Nigel uno. I think Nigel's been transported off to England."

"Yes you're right, and I'm afraid I must go to collect Kuki back home. Kani?"

Kani was conversing with Sid about their favourite food. "Fish is most definitely the healthiest food!"

"Nuh uh, it-" Sid was interrupted by a "Ahem" from his wife.

"I'll be sure to continue this conversation later. REMEMBER TO EAT FISH!" Mr. Sanban said.

"We knew each other before?" Kuki questioned wally.

"Ah have no idea..." He replied.

This was their short conversation before they were dragged into their cars.

Back at Kuki's home, she flipped through her family album on her bed. It included her when she was just a baby. She giggled as she flipped through the pages.

But when she reached the photos where she looked around 7 years old, she could see herself smiling in the middle of a group that consists of 5 kids. The kid at the front was bald, wearing a red sweater. From left to right, there was a chubby, round kid that was wearing goggles and a cap on (the the boy from before), and a girl wearing a red cap smiling coolly. She looked identical to the  
popular girl in her school, it can't be! Then there was herself, hugging a short boy wearing a frown, which also seems like he was blushing.

She continued flipping through the pages and stopped at the last page, with her smiling at the camera, and her "friends" reading in the background.

"Hmm..." Was all she said after.

~Meanwhile~

Hoagie was already in History class, his head swishing back and forth, wondering who he's gonna be in a group with. Who would want to?

No One. As usual. He was treated like an outcast, a loner. Someone that nobody likes. _"You do realise that you're a nerd, a wimp, someone that Abigail doesn't want to be around?_ This quote keeps on flashing back and forth in his mind, ever since Tamara said it. Ever since she dragged his friends away from him.

"Hey!" A voice cut off his thinking. *YAGH!" He snapped out of his trance and adjusted his eyes to face the voice. It was the teacher, and she was not amused. "Are ya gonna sit here day dreaming, or are ya listen to meh? she said in her scottish accent. "Y-yes m'am….." The teacher nodded, and faced the whole class.

"So, I was saying before SOMEONE wasn't noticing…." She glanced at Hoagie, making him squirm in his seat.

"I have been assigning people to groups, RANDOMLY. Here are the following people in groups:

 **"Muffy Jenkins, Elisa Cliss, Sara Ackerman, Ronald , and Steven Zorn!"**

Muffy and Elisa highfived each other, and Sara was looking nervously around. Steven and Ronald exchanged glances. Ronald looked unamused, while Steven held a goofy smile.

 **"Tamara Dessurė, Jeffery Wilson, Tom Lee, and Quintin Jamalé."**

Tamara rolled her eyes, ungrateful that she was stuck with people not from her group of friends. Jeffery and Tom nodded at each other, while Quintin was meditating.

 **"Kate Gruden, Bobby Tomingston, Katrina Ca-"**

The teacher's voice was blocked out from Hoagie's mind, so he can peacefully roam through his head. He was so grateful he didn't have to be stuck with Tamara! He continued to not listen, until she mentioned the name….

 **"Abigail Lincoln, Ku-**

"OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit"

 **"…Hoagie Gillagin."**

Hoagie felt his heart rising, and dropping like a roller coaster. His eyes were so wide, they almost popped out from their sockets. HOW can he deal with her? HOW can he talk to her? WHY was he fated to work with her?

why.

WHY?!

 **And that's it! I really hope you liked this chapter :D**

 **The suspense. The drama! What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter!**

 **and I have a teensy weeny small request;**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO MY STORY! I reeeaally want to know what you think, but please don't be so harsh. Thanks!**


	4. Like tangled web

Chapter 4: Like Tangled Webs

Back again! I think this chapter's gonna be fun to write. Heehee!

Disclaimer:  
no. no, i don't.

Reviews:

Take on the World:  
lol thanks for reminding me, I hope this chapter would be better. Thanks!

The next morning, Wally woke up with a pang of dizziness entering his head.

"Agh…" He groaned. Then to make to make it even worse, he rolled over on his injured leg. "AGH!" That was enough to make him sit upright. His eyes traced every inch of his room. T-shirts, Posters, Books that he didn't even read, you name it. Same old, same old. Then school should be the same as well. Or so he thinks.

He hoped that his injured leg would make an excuse to not go to school. School was a cruddy place to be, what was the point of it anyway?

"Breakfast is ready!" Wally's mom yelled from downstairs.  
"Mooooooooom!"  
"What is it dear?" She yelled back.  
"Mah leg still hurts! Can Oi not go to school?" He prayed for her reply to be yes."I don't know, CAN YOU?" Wallabe sighed and corrected his sentence. "May I not go to school?"  
"NO!" was her reply.

Wally sighed. Guess not.

~RRIIIIIINNNGGGG!~

Wally looked at his schedule to see that history class was first on his list, and it's cruddy double session! He zoomed into class and saw his buddies sitting at the back of the room, with unamused looks on their faces. He was surprised that some nerds were sitting with them, because that was a really rare sight!

He was still pissed about them leaving him behind in the cafeteria and not helping him up. But he can't stay mad at them, because he won't have any friends. At the start of this cruddy school, he was all alone, until he had to do something horrible in order to gain a group of friends he didn't want. He wasn't going to let that to waste.

As he walked towards them, the teacher stopped him to say, "Mr. Beatles, you're walking in the wrong direction. Your group is that-a-way." She pointed her finger towards a group that contained none of his friends. "Ugh, this has got to be a cruddy joke!" He muttered. "I would say the same about your lateness." The teacher snapped back.

"One second after the bell and she calls that late?!" He thought.

He trudged towards the group the teacher pointed at. The only people there are two people focused in their own work, with no communication between them at all. Rusthey silently wrote on a sheet of paper collecting information. When he got closely and saw her face, he stopped right on his tracks.

"A-abigail Lincoln…" He muttered with his eyes wide.

She turned her head towards him.  
"Wallabe Beatles." She muttered darkly.

~flashback~

""Hey abs, check out my stuff!"  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ABS!" She yelled suddenly.  
Hoagie's eyes widened and joked, "Is it that time of the month? Don't take it out on me!"  
"You're right, it is that time of the month, so ya better treat Abby better!"  
"Hah! As if…"

She then continued gazing at her phone with a weird expression.  
Hoagie didn't know whether to laugh or be worried. Instead, he gazed at Abby blankly for a few seconds, then slowly turned to continue with his invention.

After a few moments of silence, Hoagie decided to break the silence.  
"So…. Where's Muff and Liz?" He questioned her, eating a chilli hotdog out of nowhere.  
"Oh, they're hangin' out with the new girl."  
"Tamara?"  
"Yeah."

"Alright you love birds, the library closed." The teacher then shooed them away with a gesture of her hand. When they were out, they proceeded to say: "We're not-" but was unfortunately interrupted by the slam of a door. The two jumped up in shock of the impact, and Hoagie stopped chewing his hot dog to say:

"Well, see you next PERIOD!"  
"Bye!" Abby said, rolling her eyes.  
As soon as Hoagie left, Abby hesitated, but decided to do what the mysterious text told her to do.

On her phone, it read:

"u r goin 2 regret wat u did before, but i am goin to let u redeem urself. meet me the front of the school."

It was from Ben.

Ugh, maybe Hoagie should make a movie called "The return of Cinderella part 4" and fill it with his puns and lines. She would rather listen to that than even think about Ben. Ben still tries to get on Abby, even though it was clear she didn't want him near her.

As soon as she reached the front of the school, she could already see Ben, but there was somebody she never met beside had blonde hair and was slightly shorter than Ben. When she stopped in front of them, Ben started to speak, "Hey girl, why don't you ditch that fat idot and hangout with me?"  
"oh god," abby thought. "he sounds like some kid who's using his parent's account on youtube."

"Firstly, I'm called "Abigail". And secondly, why would Abby do what you say?" Abby was really ticked off, this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Fine, 'Abigail', I would want you to do what I say, because don't you want to be cool? Why are you hanging out with this weirdo, when you can hangout with other people with other standards?"

"What if I like hanging out with him? Also I'm already chill!" She spoke calmly. "Now if you excuse me I'll-"

"Oh no, this time it's not that easy. This time you receive pain and torture if you don't do what I say. Right Wallabe?"

Wally was in a daze, but immediately snapped out of it. "Yup.."

"What are you, a police or something? I don't wanna to waste anymore of my time, so-"

"So ya wouldn't mind that Ben will beat yah to a pulp?" Just as Wally said it, Ben lunged at her, attacking her to the ground. As her back imbraced for the impact, she did a 180º all of a sudden and they both landed on Ben's back.

"ARE YAH CRAZY? WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME FOR NO REASON? THIS IS MY LIFE, NOT YOURS!" Abby yelled back, as tried to pry herself off the ground, but Ben grabbed her arm before she could do anymore.

Abby shook his hand away and managed to stand on the ground. Ben then stood up to her and yelled: "YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT IF YOU WERE ME! ALL MY BUDDIES TELL ME I'M HOPELESS, JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET YOU! I NEED MY REPUTATION, ABBY! I NEED CONFIDENCE!"

Abby then tried to take this as a new approach. "Then why don't you just quit bein' their friend?"

"No, then I wouldn't have anyone to hangout with." Ben whispered.

While all this was happening, Wally had his mouth gaped open. He was so surprised that Ben would be act like the way he is now. Around the group of jocks, he always acted tough and annoying, and always laughing at everything the jocks say.  
There was a few moments of silence before Ben said: "I'm sorry, I really am, but my reputation is my number one priority." And with a snap of his fingers, Ben muttered, "Wallabe... take her down."

Wally hesitated. He lifted his arm and…..

~end flashback~

Hoagie continued on with his work, ignoring the uncomfortable tension that was created by icy glares of purple and green orbs around him.  
What they didn't notice was a Japanese teenage girl with raven hair tied into a bun, staring at them.  
"Hey guys!" The sudden voice made the two people stop glaring to look her way for a second.

"Hey Kuki! How's it goin'?" Hoagie then raised his hand, expecting a high five. Kuki then made a thumbs up and slammed it towards Hoagie's palm, resembling a..  
"Turkey! You got turkied, fool!" Kuki giggled. Her choice of words at the end of of her sentence reminded Hoagie of a certain queen bee that always said that to him when he does something dumb.  
"At least I didn't chicken out!" Hoagie had his eyes wide open, staring at the Asian girl with a goofy grin.  
The girl stared at him for a few seconds and gave a slight chuckle, just to make things less awkward. "So… Anyway.. What are we supposed do? A staring contest?" She moved her glace at the 2 people glaring at each other angrily and muttering under their breath.

"Oh, they've been at it for like 10 minutes. We're supposed to present the history of a dude called Victor Uno or something." Hoagie replied.  
"How much is the grade for this whole project?"  
"Like, 60% in our report cards!" Hoagie exclaimed.  
"Sixty percent?! That's crazy!" Kuki shouted.  
She turned her attention to Wally and Abby, who was done doing their glaring. Wally had his head rested on his hand staring at his other hand, which was playing with his eraser, while Abby was checking her nails. "E-excuse me, can we please start on our project? We've done nothing in the past 10 minutes.." Just as she finished her sentence, the teacher walked in.

"You people still should be doing your research on Victor Uno, and you will be for the next 3 lessons." The teacher inquired.

Wally sighed and looked at his team mates wearily. This was going to be a long lesson. "So uh, can we start? We could have jobs for each person. I could research Victor's origin or somethin'."  
"uh, okay." The group was to lazy to even care.

As they open their laptops, they all shared a document with the title, "Victor Uno". As they continued their given tasks for a few minutes, Abby spoke up.  
"Uh hey, can you please remove that rainbow monkey picture, Kiki?"  
"Um, my name's Kuki."  
"Sure Kuki, can you please remove it?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't." Kuki answered quietly.

The group turned to look at her.

"It motivates me."

"Oh, um, sure then." Abby replied, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly, Wally let out a squeak, with his eyes wide open. The group turned to look at his direction, to see what's up. "S-spider!" He screamed. Fortunately, his voice was just a tiny pin drop compared to the noise in the classroom, and the teacher was too busy working on her paper work to even notice his behaviour. The spider was crawling around on Wally's laptop, clueless of how much fear he struck on the teen. It even decided to take a small nap on the computer.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Hoagie wailed quietly. Abby nodded, and took out her weapon for spider emergencies, a pencil. She began sharpening it for good measure, and proceeded to stab the tiny creature. "Wait!" Kuki whisper-shouted. "What did it ever do to you?"  
"Uh well, he slept on my laptop?" Wally reasoned with his logic.  
"I think you'd have to come up with a better excuse for me to let you kill it!" Just to make them take her more seriously, she took out her many rainbow money erasers and built a wall around it.  
"Who told you that you can build a mini spider home on top of my laptop?" Wally questioned her, confused.  
"Well, who told you that you can kill a innocent creature just like that?"

"Hey, I got an idea! I'll try to find a dead fly on the window!" Hoagie then started to walk towards the window, and returned with a dead fly in a few seconds. He dropped it right in front of the spider, but it still wouldn't budge.  
"We're gonna die!" Wally screamed.  
Abby used the pencil mentioned before to push it away. But the tiny menace woke up and proceeded to climb up the pencil. "YAGH!" Abby dropped the pencil, which landed on the floor. Kuki took this chance to grab the pencil and throw it towards the window.

"Yay!" They all cheered and high fived each other. Unfortunately after that, since they had nothing else to do, they continued working on their laptops.  
Abby then turned to Hoagie and decided to complement him. "Uh, hey, that was actually a great idea." Hoagie gave her a smile smile that he hasn't given her for a long time, and replied, "Heh, thanks."  
Abby could swear she heard him say "Abs..." under his breath. She smiled, even though she wasn't really sure he said it. She knew their long hidden friendship was still there. If only….

And… It's done! I'm really sorry for being a lazy butt and not finishing it sooner, but homework got in the way…  
(I was secretly writing this during class, too!) I really hope the next chapter will come faster, since there's Christmas break and all that jazz. I really loved Kuki and Hoagie's friendship in the show. It was a very cute relationship, like they were siblings. So I tried to add in that in this chapter, but it didn't really satisfy me lol. Btw, you might be wondering why I put that title. Well, there's a spider and all, so... yeah. I'm really bad at coming up with titles hehe...  
The next chapter might include some 3x4. If not, I might add in some 3 and 5 friendship.

Until next chapter! Please R, F and F! See ya!


End file.
